


No Amount Of Tears

by julissianna



Category: My Maria (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Melancholy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julissianna/pseuds/julissianna
Summary: She dreams of death and the life beyond.





	No Amount Of Tears

She dreams about God and death and life beyond it.

Someone once told her a long time ago about people who die and where they end up at, the truth was, that they don't go anywhere-

“When a person dies it's the end”.

It was the cruelest thing she had ever heard.

* * *

 

She had dreams about hell, about pain, and penalty.

In her shaken knees and tear-stained skirt, she dreams about judgment upon her, hotter than the deepest pits of hell. She dreams about a life of pain and beautiful people who she once knew.

She dreams of soft brown eyes that belonged to a beautiful man, she dreams of his hands that ached for her and of his lips that were pressed against her cheek, wiping the tears with a cold ghost kiss.

 

She dreams that no amount of tears will have her sins forgiven.


End file.
